


孩子與我 Baby and Man

by Minirain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27518887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minirain/pseuds/Minirain
Summary: 與諾茵連放三天假、準備要過浪漫二人世界的薩古斯，因為莉莉娜的托兒要求而夢想幻滅…Zechs planned to enjoy a romantic three-day-off with Noin. However, it was disillusioned because of Relena’s childcare request...** English version is available at the bottom for each chapter.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy, Zechs Merquise/Lucrezia Noin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

光線透過白色的窗簾射進來，溫柔的落在牀上正在熟睡的男人臉上。別過臉去避開陽光，他轉向另一面，然後左手跨過身體拍落身旁的位置。想要擁抱甚麼的手落空了，他才張開眼睛，發現睡在身邊的妻子原來已經起牀了。

抬頭看看牀頭的鬧鐘，原來才九時十五分。

今天是三天長假的第一天。他跟妻子輪班工作不常見面，所以這次才特意跟她一起申請一同放長假，好讓可彌補新婚兩年來聚少離多的遺憾。

不是不用上班嗎？為甚麼還會早起牀？

「露絲—」他躺在牀上，也不確定對方是否在家中便大聲呼喚著。

沒人回應。

「露絲—」這次他坐了起來，向著客廳叫道。當想要起牀時才發現腰部有點酸痛。他按摩著，回想起大概是昨晚「運動」得太激烈之故。他滿意的笑了。

這次總算有腳步聲回應了。黑髮的女性推門進入，在早上向他報以淡淡而滿足的笑容︰「你醒來了？」

坐在牀上的男人 — 現在在預防者擔任宇宙保安部部長的美利安多‧卑斯賴多 (不過他不反對人們稱他為薩古斯‧馬基斯) — 把妻子拉向自己，送上個早晨親吻。

「妳是甚麼時候醒來的？」他察覺妻子換過了便服，頭髮也梳理整齊。這裝束顯然不應屬於在休假中、早上九時十五分、老公還沒睡醒過來的女性。

「在你睡得不省人事的時候。」會被稱為露絲，是因為這是她的名字「露洛莉亞」的簡稱。她的手撫摸著丈夫凌亂的頭髮。

「知道我為甚麼會睡得不省人事嗎？」沒多少時候會看到薩古斯俏皮的一臉，當然除了只有他跟老婆兩人的時間。他將諾茵的頸壓下，投下了一個吻。

「喂—」諾茵輕輕推開他，皺了皺眉，「先別淘氣…」她跪在牀上面對坐著的老公，帶著開玩笑的意味說︰「想要個孩子嗎？」

薩古斯沒好氣的笑了。這不都是一樣嗎？他以閃光伯爵聞名於世的速度將諾茵壓在牀上，嘴巴已牢牢的封住她的唇。

「薩古斯…」當他的吻移向她的頸項時，她輕輕推開了他，「不是這樣。我是問你想不想現在就有個孩子。」

薩古斯撥開她凌亂了的頭髮︰「我們現在就來造一個…」這次連雙手也不安份起來。

「喂— 先聽我說！」諾茵用力推開他。

好了好了，算他投降了。薩古斯坐了起來，拉起老婆，一幅無辜的表情︰「OK，廣告雜誌是不是推出了罐頭孩子，一打開就會有個現成的嬰兒走出來？」

諾茵不滿意的拍打他的額頭，然後離開睡牀。

薩古斯摸摸頭顱，打了個呵欠。女人呀，有時候真不知道她們是在玩暗示還是有意氣弄人。

當諾茵再回來時，直直把他嚇了一跳—

「為甚麼會有個孩子—？？？」薩古斯指著諾茵手上的「物體」，以帶著驚訝、難以至信及抗拒的表情作回應。

諾茵沒好氣的嘆息︰「看清楚，這是你的外甥。」

薩古斯往前靠的仔細打量著，咦，還真有點熟眼︰「他是艾爾？他不還是手臂那麼大的嗎？」

「已經過了半年啦！」諾茵糾正他，「看來你一點不關心你妹妹的家庭生活。」諾茵緊抱著寶寶。

薩古斯別過臉。一想到希羅那「死小子」連知會也沒有的就娶了自己的妹妹，甚至還生了個孩子，他作為兄長的尊嚴就不容許他跟他和解。

「為甚麼艾爾會在這裡？」

「莉莉娜有個緊急會議，馬上就要動身到L2殖民星了。但她家裡的褓姆又請假了，所以今早打電話來請我們幫忙。」

「讓希羅帶孩子就可以了，反正他閒著沒事幹。」薩古斯用不屑的語氣說著，又倒頭入枕頭了。

又發孩子脾氣了。諾茵無奈的望著他︰「希羅哪會帶孩子？況且他要跟莉莉娜一起去…」

「沒男子氣慨。」諾茵話未說完，薩古斯便插入了這一句。

諾茵沒好氣的低咕。就知道他一定會找機會說希羅的不是。他這種特質跟希羅陰陰沉沉的說著反話的特性被諾茵和莉莉娜私下評為「孩子氣討人厭表現之一」。

「她甚麼時候回來？」

「三天後。」

「噢…」先是不以為然，然後薩古斯像聽到甚麼驚世消息似的在牀上跳了起來，「三天？這孩子要待在這裡三天？」

「是的，」諾茵抱著孩子一臉滿足，「他要跟我們渡過這長假呢！」

甚麼？他一早安排好的浪漫二人世界竟然變成了家庭版三人行…誰來賠我的長假！！

****

薩古斯正享用著諾茵準備好的早餐。說實話他很久沒跟諾茵二人同枱吃飯了。諾茵是預防者安全教育部部長，簡單說她等於重操故業當個教官。她上班的時間相對穩定，但卻要不時到世界各地去開會。至於他則大部份時間都穿梭於各個殖民星，兩小口子結婚兩年，除了蜜月旅行外，一同吃飯的機會真是屈指可算。

「MISSION IMPOSSIBLE VII已經上畫了，我們待會去看吧。」薩古斯翻開報紙，看到期待已久的電影上映了，顧不得嘴裡含著麵包便對諾茵說話。

「不可以帶嬰兒進入戲院的。」當諾茵看到薩古斯的反感表情，她立即後悔說出這句話，「我想去逛百貨公司，我們兩個很久沒一起逛街了。」

「…我有選擇嗎？」瞄了瞄睡在搖籃上的孩子，薩古斯一口氣把咖啡喝光。

「別這樣啦，不想跟我去拍拖嗎？」諾茵靠近他，故意撒起嬌來。立即令薩古斯態度軟化。

*****************************

GIORGIO ARMANI, BRIONI, SISLY, HUGO BOSS, LAGERFELD, GIVENCHY, RALPH LAUREN, GIEVES & HAWKES, E. ZENA…

走到男裝部看到這一大堆心頭好的品牌，薩古斯臉上流露出滿足的微笑。他走到ARMANI的區域，拿起其中一套新裝，那暗直紋的間條已把他迷住了。

「ARMANI…你的剪裁還是這樣優秀，真是舉世無雙…」當在試身室內穿著這套西裝時，他內心感動得快要落淚。

想起來他忙碌的工作已令他有非常長的時間沒逛街了。對上一次親自去買衣服…已經是去年聖誕的事了？

「如何？」他由試身室自信筆直的走出來，在老婆面前轉了個圈，還有那殺人不見血的俊男笑容，那一刻立即令身邊的幾個女售貨員幾乎要憤出鼻血來。

「很適合。」諾茵推著嬰兒車走向他。雖然已經結婚了，但看到這一刻的老公，她還是忍不著稱讚他的漂亮，「剪裁得剛剛好，穿得很好看。」

「我還想試試另外兩套…」他指著新裝的幾套西服。誰說只有女人購物才瘋狂？

就在他最滿足的時候，耳邊突然傳來微小的嬰兒哭泣聲。想也不用想，他知道定是他那個外甥子了。

彷彿要將女性的目光由舅舅身上轉移過來一樣，小寶寶在鬧脾氣了。

「乖乖，怎麼了？」諾茵提高聲線以孩子語的聲音安慰寶寶，將他緊緊抱著。

「很可愛的孩子呢！」女售貨員們果然立即都圍到他身邊去，「哎呀，像極爸爸了。」

看到這情況已令薩古斯不滿，聽到這句話更令他不滿程度升級︰「他不是我的孩子。」

當他說出這個宣言時，所有售貨員都鴉雀無聲。很明顯，她們都誤會了。

諾茵搖搖頭，無奈的苦笑解釋︰「這孩子是他的外甥，今天我們來照顧他。」這下子大家都唯有以笑遮醜。

「人家說外甥多似舅，看，長大後一定也是個美男子！」

對於這個讚美，薩古斯表現得不以為然。看看諾茵嘛，簡直自豪得像是她自己的小孩一樣。薩古斯望著充滿滿足笑容的妻子，表容也舒緩下來。

「孩子夠鐘喝奶了，我先去一下很快回來。」諾茵在嬰兒車上拿起一袋奶粉套裝，就往育嬰室的方向走去。

「老婆！」他想要叫住她。她走了，他試穿的衣服有誰看啦？現在哪裡像是兩個人去拍拖？

像是回應他的呼叫，諾茵回過頭來︰「看管嬰兒車！」

*******************************

「我覺得妳穿那件米白色的吊帶裙最好看。」

在睡覺之前，諾茵正在收拾他們今天的戰利品。薩古斯幫忙將衣物由紙袋中取出來，諾茵就負責剪掉掛牌，然後分類以便清洗。

「真的嗎？」諾茵沒認真的回應。

「真的，妳沒看到從試身室走出來後，有多少個男人在望著妳。」薩古斯靠近妻子。

「怪不得你要我馬上穿回外套。」她轉向他，吃吃的笑了起來。

「只是那吊帶裙略略有點暴露。」他把紙袋都放在一個抽屜裡，「穿上外套就剛剛好。」

「有好的身型不是要盡量展露出來嗎？這是你的哲學。」每當薩古斯穿上好看的西裝，他都愛說這麼一句。

「不包括我的老婆。」他從後抱著她，把頭靠在她肩上，輕輕撫摸她的頭髮，「只穿給我看就另當別論。」

諾茵被觸及腰部而笑了。結婚前她沒想過一臉嚴肅及認真的薩古斯會是這麼一個愛撒嬌的大孩子。

「要再看看那條裙嗎？」諾茵轉向他，帶著玩笑意味的說道。

***

他已經準備好要過著最浪漫的一夜。他的手、眼、嘴巴都在補償著過去聚少離多的失落。諾茵那條米白色吊帶裙已經被拋到地上了。他不知道為甚麼睡衣還會在他身上，縱使它已經被解開了所有的衣鈕，相信不久之後它也會跟隨他的長褲被掉到一旁…

「薩古斯…」她聲音嘶啞，在他的強吻下幾乎喘不過氣，最初他都聽不清楚。

「薩古斯—」她重覆叫著，這次聲音有點激動。他抬起頭來望著她，像剛在睡夢中醒來一樣。

「孩子哭了。」她說。

「甚麼？」他茫然地詢問著。然後她匆忙穿上被掉在地上、薩古斯的新衫恤。

「露絲—」慢慢才清醒過來，他坐在牀上抗議。

「乖，先等我一會好嗎？總不能不理寶寶。」她低聲說著，頭也沒回的跑到書房去 — 孩子的牀被推到那裡。

「老婆—」望著諾茵遠去的身影，薩古斯緊握著拳頭，無奈的埋頭於枕頭中。這節骨眼兒上，怎麼等呀？希羅搶走了他妹妹；他的孩子搶走了他的老婆…

「快點回來呀莉莉娜！」他咆哮著。

** English version **

The light came in through the beige curtains and gently fell on the face of the sleeping man on the bed. Turning his face away from the sun, he turned to the other side, then straddled his left hand and patted the place beside him. He excepted someone should be at beside but his hand that wanted to hug just found nothing. He opened his eyes and found that his wife who was sleeping next to him had already gotten up.

Looking up at the alarm clock beside the bed, it was just 9:15am.

Today was the first day of the three-day-off. He and his wife worked in shifts. So this time he especially applied for a long vacation together with her, so that he could spend more times with her after the wedding two years ago. 

It was holiday and no one should wake up that early.

“Lucy – “ He was lying on the bed called out loudly.

No one responded.

"Lucy - " he sat up this time and called into the living room. When he wanted to get up, he realized that his waist was a little sore and tired. He massaged, recalling that it was probably because of the "exercise" that was too intense last night. He smiled with satisfaction.

This time there were footsteps in response. The black-hair woman opened the door to enter and gave him a faint and content smile in the morning, "Oh you awake."

The man sitting on the bed— Milliardo Peaceraft, who was now the Minister of Space Security at the Preventer (but he was also fine to be called Zechs Merquise)—drew his wife to himself and gave her a Kiss.

"When did you get up?" He noticed that his wife had changed clothes and her hair was neatly combed. Obviously, this shouldn't belong to a woman who is on vacation, especially her husband has not woken up.

"When you sleep unconsciously." Her husband called her Lucy because this was from her name "Lucrezia". She stroked her husband's messy hair.

"Do you know why I slept unconsciously?" No one could see Zechs’ playful face, except for the time only for him and his wife. He pressed Noin's neck down and dropped a kiss on her.

"Hey—" Noin pushed him away gently, "Don't be naughty..." She knelt on the bed facing her husband, and said jokingly, "Wanna have a baby?"

Zechs smiled. Isn't it all the same? He pressed Noin onto the bed at the speed that Lightning Count is famous for and sealed her mouth firmly with passion.

"Zechs..." When his kiss moved to her neck, she gently pushed him away, "No. I'm asking if you want to have a baby now."

Zechs pulled away her messy hair, "Let's make one now..." Even his hands became restless without patience.

"Listen to me!" Noin pushed him hardly.

Okay, let's count him surrendered. Zechs sat up, pulled up his wife, with an innocent expression, "OK, does the advertising magazine introduce canned children, and when you open it, a ready-made baby will come out?"

Noin slapped his forehead dissatisfied, and then left the bed.

Zechs touched his head and yawned. Sometimes he really has no idea if women were playing riddle.

When Noin came back, he was shocked--

"Why is there a baby—?" Zechs pointed to the "object" in Noin's arm, and responded with a shock, unbelievable and resisting expression.

Noin sighed unpleasantly, "Look, this is your nephew."

Zechs leaned forward and looked at it carefully. Hey, the baby was really familiar, “Is he Alphones? Isn't he the size of my arm?"

"It's been half a year!" Noin corrected him, "It seems that you don't really care about your sister's family life at all." She hugged the baby tightly.

Zechs looked away. Thinking of Heero didn't even ask for his approval to marry his own sister, and even gave birth to a child in a short time, his dignity as a brother would not allow him to reconcile with him.

"Why is Al here?"

"Relena has an emergency meeting and is about to go to the L2 colonial. But the babysitter has asked for leave, so she called this morning to ask for help."

"Let Heero look after the baby, anyway, he is always free, right?" Zechs said in a disdainful tone, he fell into the bed again.

Noin looked at him helplessly, "You know it is difficult for Heero to look after the baby by himself. Besides, he is going with Relena..."

"He is not capable on babysitting for HIS son." Before Noin finished speaking, Zechs inserted his comment.

Noin muttered unhappily. She knew he would find any opportunity to say that. His characteristic of being so ironic and the gloomy of Heero were privately named by Noin and Relena as "childish and unpleasant."

"When will she be back?"

"Three days later."

"Oh..." At first, he just expressed it generally, but in a sudden Zechs jumped up on the bed as if he heard some shocking news. "Three days? This kid will stay here for three days?"

"Yes," Noin held the baby with a contented expression, "He will spend this long vacation with us!"

What? The romantic vacation he expected turned into a family version!

****

Zechs was enjoying the breakfast prepared by Noin. To be honest, he hasn't enjoyed a breakfast with his wife for a long time. Noin was the Minister of Safety Education for Preventers. She has relatively stable working hours, but she has to go to meetings all over the world from time to time. As for him, he spent most of his time in various colonials. They have been married for two years, however, apart from honeymoon trips, the chances of having a meal together are really rare.

"MISSION IMPOSSIBLE VII is now showing, let's go and watch it.” Zechs was reading the newspaper and he found the long-awaited movie released. He would like to watch this movie with his wife. 

"We can't bring the baby into the theatre." When Noin saw Zechs's disgusted expression, she immediately regretted saying this, "I want to go to the department store. We haven't been shopping together for a long time."

"...Do I have a choice?" Zechs drank the coffee, looking at the baby sleeping in the cradle.

"Come on, don't you want to go dating with me?" Noin approached him with coquettish. Zechs immediately softened his attitude and agreed with it.

*****************************

GIORGIO ARMANI, BRIONI, SISLY, HUGO BOSS, LAGERFELD, GIVENCHY, RALPH LAUREN, GIEVES & HAWKES, E. ZENA…

When he walked to the men's clothing department and saw a bunch of his favourite brands, Zechs showed a satisfied smile on his face. He walked to Armani and picked up one of the new outfits. The dark straight stripes had fascinated him.

"ARMANI...your tailoring is still so good, it's still the best in the world..." he wore this suit in the fitting room and already so satisfied by the cutting.

He has not been shopping for a long time. The last time he went to buy clothes in person... was it already last Christmas?

"How about this one?" He walked out of the fitting room confidently, turning around in front of his wife. When this handsome man with smiling on his face coming out, all the sales ladies around him almost had nosebleeds.

"The suit looks perfect on you." Noin pushed the stroller towards him. Although she was married, she couldn't help but praise her husband, "The tailoring is just right and it looks so nice."

"I want to try the other two..." He pointed to the new suits. 

When he was satisfied by those suits, a tiny baby cry suddenly came to him. Without even thinking about it, he knew it must be his nephew.

As if to divert the female's gaze from his uncle, the little baby is crying.

"Oh, what's the matter?" Noin raised her voice to comfort the baby and hugged him tightly.

"What a cute little boy!" The sales ladies immediately gathered around him, "Oh, he look like his father."

Losing the attention from his wife already made Zechs dissatisfied, when he heard this sentence he was nearly angry, "He is not my son."

When he made this declaration, all the salespersons were silent. Obviously, they all misunderstood.

Noin shook her head and explained with a helpless smile, "This is his nephew. We are taking care with him today." Everyone can only smile embarrassingly.

"People say that nephew is more like his uncle. He must be a handsome guy when he grows up!"

For this compliment, Zechs showed disapproval. However when he looked at Noin, she's proud as if he is her own child. Zechs looked at his wife who was full of contented smiles, and his facial expression relaxed.

"It is time to feed the baby. I will go and come back soon." Noin picked up a bag of milk powder in the stroller and walked towards the nursery room.

"Honey!" He wanted to stop her. If she's not here with him, it is meaningless for a date.

As if responding to his call, Noin looked back, "Take care of the stroller!"

*******************************

"You look very beautiful in that beige dress."

Before going to bed, Noin was unpacking their new clothes. Zechs helped take out the clothese from the paper bags, and Noin was responsible for cutting off the tags and sorting them for washing.

"Really?" Noin didn't take it seriously.

"Really, you haven't seen how many men are looking at you after walking out of the fitting room." Zechs approached his wife.

"No wonder you want me to put on my jacket right away." She turned to him and chuckled.

"That is a seductive dress. It looks too sexy on you." He put all the paper bags in a drawer, "It's just right to put on the jacket."

"But you said people should be proud to show off their good measurement." Every time when Zechs put on a good-looking suit, he would say this.

"My wife is not included." He hugged her from behind, leaned his head on her shoulder, and gently stroked her hair, "But it's a different matter to just wear it to me."

Noin smiled when he touched his waist. Before getting married, she never thought that Zechs would like to flirt with her.

"Do you want to look at that dress again?" Noin turned to him and said seductively .

***

He is ready for a romantic night. His hands, eyes, and mouth are all compensating for the loss of gathering in the past. Noin’s beige dress had been thrown to the ground. He didn’t know why the shirt is still on him, even if all the buttons have been unlocked. And he believed it will fall aside with his trousers soon...

"Zechs..." Her voice was hoarse, almost out of breath under his strong kiss, and he couldn't hear her at first.

"Zechs —" she called repeatedly, this time her voice is a little stronger. He raised his head to look at her, as if he had just woke up in his sleep.

"The baby is crying," she said.

"What?" he asked confusedly. And she hurriedly put on Zechs' new shirt that was dropped on the ground.

"Lucy—" He sat up slowly, and he sat on the bed with a protested voice.

"Wait for a while, please. You can't ignore the baby." She whispered, and ran to the study without looking back—the baby's cot was pushed there.

"Honey—" Looking at Noin, Zechs clenched his fists, buried his head in the pillow helplessly. How could he wait at this moment? Heero took his sister; his child also took his wife’s attention...

"Come back immediately, Relena!" he growled.


	2. Chapter 2

薩古斯正在勤快的看書。自從由軍校畢業後，他很久沒有這麼用功過。

他看的是黃頁。

在他附近的市鎮難道沒有褓姆中心嗎？他內心正在吶喊。昨晚為了這個小鬼錯過了期待己久的甜蜜一夜。他這種職級的人很難才可以申請放假，而且是跟諾茵兩個部長級的人一同休假。他不知道游說了多久，才讓妒忌心重的莉迪‧安批准。

假期已經過了三份之一。今天他不會再坐以待斃了。

「是動感褓姆中心嗎？我需要一個褓姆，urgent！」當電話接通，他急不及待的向對方說明來意，不過很快便轉為失望了，「要後天才可安排？你們的廣告寫著『隨傳隨到』啊…最快明天早上？還可以再提前嗎？例如今晚？我不介意開車去接她…可以請你先遠離那個嬰兒嗎？你的背景很吵…甚麼？不是你那邊？」

薩古斯拿開聽筒，仔細聽著…是他那個本來在書房好好睡著的外甥…

「露絲—」他按著電話接聽位向廳外大喊。不過沒人回應。

「抱歉我待會再跟你聯系…」他掛上電話，探頭出房外看個究竟。然後聽到浴室傳來水聲…原來他老婆在洗澡。

好吧，好歹也是他的外甥，他也不可以放著孩子不管。

「喂，小朋友，」薩古斯將孩子由牀上抱起，「知道了，你要起牀了，來，我抱你出來…」

當他抱起孩子時，小孩笑了。薩古斯微笑著望著他，原來這小孩看上去也挺可愛。眼睛跟莉莉娜很像，怪不得昨天的店員說外甥多似舅了。笑起來還有個小酒窩，一頭金色的黃毛，樣子也著實挺趣緻。為甚麼昨天都沒發現呢？

「你看來跟我真的有幾分相像，幸好你不像爸爸。」他拋高孩子，令他吃吃的笑起來，「長大後千萬別像你爸爸一樣，要做個開朗的人，起碼要穿得有品味一點。」說罷，他自己也吃吃的笑了起來。

孩子很高興，被拋起來時手舞足蹈，但很快他又哭鬧起來。美利安多突然嗅到一陣氣味，令他痛苦的皺起眉頭。

「哎…竟然遇到這種事，」他低咕著，將小艾爾稍為抱開一點，「去找舅母好嗎？」

「露絲—」他站在浴室門外呼喚著，裡面傳出水聲，很明顯她還未洗完澡。

「怎麼了？」

「是艾爾，」他對孩子別過臉，「他哭了…」

「我聽到，」諾茵在裡面回應，「他剛剛才吃過奶，是不是尿褲子了？」

「是的，他要換尿布…」

「是嗎？」她冷淡地回應，刻意無視他的顧慮，「找不到尿布嗎？都放在書櫃旁。」

「不，我知道…」薩古斯嘗試解釋，他擔心可怕的事要發生了。

「那你是找不到濕紙巾？在衣櫃上面…」

「不…我也知道，其實…」

「還有甚麼事嗎？」

「不…沒事了…」

他將孩子抱到牀上，拿出紙尿布，有點手忙腳亂。他深信諾茵知道他不會換尿布，她這是要為難他嗎？他內心低咕著，然後全身起了雞皮疙瘩。照顧孩子這種事果然只有女人做得來…這一刻他心裡由衷相信著這說話。

不過最最最難受的還未出現，當他看到穢物時，面對千百萬敵軍無所畏懼的閃光伯爵臉容扭曲，肚子有反胃的感覺，突然很想嘔吐出來…

然後這時候，他才發現自己沒有準備濕毛巾替嬰兒清潔…

「老婆—」他投降了，決定要做個逃兵。他拍打浴室的門呼叫著。

當諾茵以為發生了甚麼事、圍著浴巾走出來時，看到他痛苦的表情後，馬上意會到情況 — 任務失敗了。

才三兩手勢，諾茵已經迅速的、順利的替他完成善後工作。孩子伏在諾茵身上咬著手指，一幅自在從容的樣子。薩古斯站在一旁，仍舊皺著眉，不過是換了一個尷尬的表情。

諾茵沒有說話，取而代之的是輕蔑的眼神。

「本來要換好了，但發現沒有拿濕毛巾…」他接過孩子，望著正在更衣的諾茵，本來想要解釋，但越想開脫自己也越不好意思。

孩子在他手上左搖右擺，一幅反抗的樣子，然後由不耐煩的聲音轉為哭聲。

「都換好尿片了，怎麼又哭起來？」薩古斯將孩子抱開一點，不滿意的望著他。

「你抱孩子的手勢錯誤了。」諾茵重新接過孩子，「要像我這樣…」

「都沒關係，我已經找到一家褓姆中心了。待會再打電話去確認他們就會派人過來。」

諾茵帶著驚訝和難以理解的眼神望著他︰「有這個必要嗎？」

「當然有，我們的假期都泡湯了。」他也是一副對諾茵的驚訝難以理解的眼神。

「反正假期都過了一半，有甚麼關係嘛。」諾茵一邊哄著孩子，一邊解釋。

「假期還有一半呀！」薩古斯提高聲調，「現在要挽救還來得及！」

諾茵嘆了口氣，不尤得為丈夫的孩子氣而苦笑︰「為甚麼我們就不可以在長假享受一下天倫樂呢？」

「但我的計劃是過二人世界…」脫口而出，他向妻子認真的抗議。

諾茵望著他，沉默半刻。然後自顧自的說話︰「好了，帶寶寶到附近的公園散步去吧。」

「露洛莉亞！」薩古斯被她的無視氣壞了。

「別再孩子氣了。」諾茵皺眉望著他，「真的要跟個孩子爭風吃醋嗎？」

*********************************

他知道他所住的地區綠化工程在國內是數一數二的，但原來這裡還有這麼一個大公園嗎？怎麼他一直都沒注意？在一片青蔥的大草原上，有溜狗的，有放風箏的，有一家老幼野餐的、看風景的，旁邊的單車徑還有很多騎車的大小朋友。

諾茵推著嬰兒車，正享受著溫暖的陽光和清爽的涼風，這是一個多麼寫意的下午！

薩古斯望著身邊的妻子，發現他己很久沒見過她這種幸福漾逸的樣子了。好吧，這也算得上錯有錯著，有時候有個孩子來調劑生活也未嘗不是一件好事。

諾茵把孩子從嬰兒車上抱出來。也許女性天生就懂得照顧孩子，這兩天以來諾茵熟練的照顧孩子，已不再教薩古斯感到驚訝了。

「我們有多久沒一起散步了？」薩古斯替她推嬰兒車，突然有感而發的問道。

諾茵略略笑了出來︰「沒多久前，蜜月旅行最後一天我們在黃金海岸踱步了一個黃昏。」

原來有這麼久了？薩古斯有點抱歉的笑著。「我一直很想念妳，尤其在那些不能見面的日子。」

諾茵望著他，淡淡的笑︰「我也想念你。」

他低下頭去，輕輕的投下一個吻…

然後孩子的哭聲在同時間傳來。

〈這小子…〉薩古斯瞄眼盯著諾茵肩上的孩子。諾茵的注意力又集中在孩子身上了。

「怎麼了？」她抱著孩子，用紙巾抺著他的嘴巴。

「先幫我抱著他，我去掉一下垃圾，順道買支水。」她將寶寶交給身邊的丈夫。

薩古斯接過孩子，盯著他，是不滿的神情。

「你的爸媽真會挑時間，她怎麼會知道我們在放假呢？」孩子在他手上手舞足蹈，四肢不停撥來撥去。

「你想去玩嗎？」薩古斯蹲下來將孩子放在草地上，「來，自己去玩吧。」

剛學會爬的孩子迅速的四周爬來爬去。薩古斯一邊推著嬰兒車一邊慢慢跟上去。從後面的角度看，這孩子的背影跟莉莉娜小時候的模樣有點相像。他腦海突然有種懷念的感覺。

小孩坐了下來，手指拉著地上的小花小草，然後又慢慢的向前爬行。薩古斯在他後方停下。他伸了個懶腰，走到一旁的石椅上坐了下來。

同時間，一隻大狗向著他迎臉跑去—

在薩古斯跟前不遠處的艾爾被嚇得趕緊爬回薩古斯腳下大哭起來。

「怎麼了，你怕狗嗎？」薩古斯把孩子抱起，揮揮手把大狗趕走。「乖，不要怕，狗狗走了。」孩子緊緊抱著他的脖子，眼淚鼻涕都黏滿他的肩膀了。

「你有個不怕自爆的爸爸，怎麼會怕一隻狗呢？」薩古斯緊緊摟抱著孩子，輕輕拍打他背部安慰著，還不忘用輕鬆的語氣說笑，「不要怕，舅舅會保護你。再哭，你舅母又要罵我了。」

孩子縮成一團，緊緊摟著他的頸，他嗚咽著，慢慢才安靜下來。

「這樣才是好孩子嘛。」他提高聲調安慰寶寶。突然發現，原來諾茵就站在他身後。

「老婆—」一時間為之語塞。明明是意外，卻又有很重的罪咎感，他正要考慮怎樣解釋剛才的事情。

「你不是抱得挺好嗎？」出乎意料，諾茵是一張寬容的笑臉，她沒有放下手上的一支水，看來是沒有接過孩子的意思。

抱歉的苦笑，薩古斯望了望懷中的小孩，他淚光還在眼眶中打轉，實在不由得令人由憐生愛。

**************************************

在睡牀上的薩古斯在看軍事雜誌打發時間。諾茵正在隔壁的房間哄孩子睡覺。不過，為甚麼去這麼久了？

他想要下牀去查看，同時間，諾茵抱著孩子進來了。

「怎麼了？」看到她手上仍抱著孩子，薩古斯有點失望，「這小子不肯睡嗎？」

「是的。」諾茵掃著孩子的背，「我一離開他就哭了。」

「他真愛撒嬌。」別過臉，薩古斯再次拿起雜誌。

「這點跟他舅舅很像啊。」諾茵語帶諷刺的道。

薩古斯表現得不以為然。然後他開始重新翻閱雜誌了。「妳打算怎辦？總得放他去睡啊。」

諾茵的目光突然變得很溫柔︰「薩古斯…」語氣也突然嬌嗔起來。

「怎麼了？」聽到老婆嬌滴滴的聲音，他回報一個甜密的笑容。

「你今晚可以到書房去睡嗎？」

「甚麼？」因驚訝而僵硬了，薩古斯呆呆望著諾茵。

「大概因為下午被那隻狗嚇著了吧，所以艾爾不敢一個人睡。」諾茵故意提起這件事。

薩古斯瑟縮了一下。想起來這件事他也要負上責任。

「所以我今晚會跟艾爾一同睡覺。」沒得到薩古斯的同意，諾茵已經將孩子抱到牀上。

「妳真的要我到書房睡嗎？」他跳下牀，一臉無辜悲涼哀求的表情，看他的樣子，甚至比小艾爾更加可憐。

「要不就你跟孩子一起睡，我到書房去…」

「你知道我的意思！」他皺起眉頭抗議。

諾茵一幅沒好氣的樣子。嘆了口氣，她走到薩古斯跟前輕輕親吻他︰「我答應明天給你好好補償，好嗎？今晚就先照顧一下孩子嘛。」

「知道了…」薩古斯重重的噴了個鼻息。他瞄起眼睛，盯了盯牀上無視二人正玩弄小腳掌的孩子，然後別過臉去，拿起雜誌就離開房間。

** English version** 

Zechs was reading diligently. Since graduating from the military academy, he hasn't worked so hard for a long time.

He was reading the yellow pages.

There should be a nanny centre nearby. He already missed the long-awaited sweet and romantic night last night. It was not easy for a person in his rank to apply for vacation, so does Noin. It was also not easy to get the jealous Lady Une approved the application.

One-third of the holiday has passed. Today he should do something.

"Is it the dynamic nanny centre? I need a nanny urgently!" When the call was connected, he couldn't wait to explain his intention to the other side on the call, but soon he turned disappointed, "It will be arranged the day after tomorrow? Come on, the ad claimed "Any time you need"... The soonest schedule is tomorrow morning? Can you check it again, how about tonight? I don't mind driving to pick her up... Can you please stay away from that baby first? Your background is very noisy... What? Isn't it your side?"

Zechs took off the phone and listened carefully... it was his nephew who was supposed to sleep in the study...

"Lucy—" he yelled but no one responded.

"I'm sorry I will contact you later..." He hung up the phone and went out of the room to see what happened. He heard the sound of water coming from the bathroom... His wife was taking a shower.

Well, he’s his nephew anyway and he couldn’t ignore him.

"Hey, kid," Zechs hold the baby from the bed, " you are about to get up, aren’t you?"

When he picked up the baby, the little baby laughed. Zechs looked at him with a smile. He found that the kid looked cute. His eyes are very similar to Relena’s which looked really a Peacecraft, no wonder the sales persons yesterday said that the nephew looked like him. There was also a small dimple when he laughed. Alphones also has a blond hair like him. Why didn't he find it yesterday?  
"You look a bit like me. Fortunately, you are not like your father." He threw the baby up and made him laugh. "Don't be like your father when you grow up. Be a cheerful person and at least you have to develop a better taste in fashion.” After that, he laughed.

The baby was very happy and danced when he was thrown up, but soon he started crying again. Zechs suddenly smelled something which made him frown in pain.

"Oh my... I encountered this kind of thing," he muttered, and hugged little Al a little bit. "Let’s go find your Aunt."

"Lucy—" he called, standing outside the bathroom. There was the sound of water inside, and it was obvious that she had not finished the shower.

"What happened?"

"It's Al," he turned away the baby, "he is crying..."

"I heard that," Noin replied, "he was fed, did he pee?"

"Yes, I think the diaper needed to be changed..."

"OK." She responded coldly, deliberately ignoring his concerns, "Can't you find diapers? They are all placed next to the bookcase."

" I know..." Zechs tried to explain and he was worried that something terrible would happen.

"Can you find the wet wipes? They are on the closet..."

"I know, actually..."

"Is there anything else?"

"No... it's okay..."

He carried the baby to the bed and took out the diapers with a little messy. He believed that Noin knew he would not change diapers. Is she trying to embarrass him? He muttered. Sure enough, only women can do things like taking care of children...At this moment, he believed this statement in his heart.

However, the most uncomfortable thing has not yet appeared. When he saw the poo, The facial expression of the fearless lighting count was distorted, he felt nauseated and he suddenly wanted to vomit...

Then, he realized that he did not prepare a wet wipe to clean the baby...

"Honey—" He surrendered and decided to be a deserter. He slapped the bathroom door and called.

When Noin thought something had happened and walked out with only around the towel, after seeing his painful expression, she immediately realized the situation - the mission had failed.

With only simple steps, Noin has completed the changing work for him quickly and smoothly. Al leaned on her shoulder and bit his fingers, looking at ease. Zechs stood aside, he was still frowning but with an awkward expression.

Noin didn't speak, instead she looked at him contemptuously.

"I was going to change it, but I found that I didn't take a wet wipe..." He took the baby and looked at Noin who was changing clothes. He wanted to explain, but the more he wanted to excuse, the more embarrassed he became.

The baby swayed left and right in his hand, and then cried with an impatient voice.

"You've changed the diaper, why are you crying again?" Zechs took the child away a bit and looked at him dissatisfied.

"Because he is not feeling comfortable in you arm." Noin took the child again, "You should hold him like me..."

"It doesn't matter anyway. I have found a nanny centre nearby. I will call to confirm and they will send someone over."

Noin looked at him with surprise, "Is it necessary?"

"Of course, it is for our vacations." He also surprised with Noin’s incomprehensible look.

"Anyway, the holiday is half past. So what does it matter?" Noin explained.

"There is still half of the holiday!" Zechs raised his voice, "It's never too late to save it now!"

Noin sighed because of her husband's childishness, "Why can't we just enjoy as a family happiness during the vacation?"

"But my plan is having a romantic holiday with just two of us..." He blurted out, and he protested seriously to his wife.

Noin looked at him and was silent for a while. Then she said, "Okay, let’s take the baby to a nearby park for a walk."

"Lucrezia!" Zechs was exasperated by her ignorance.

"Don't be childish anymore, honey." Noin frowned and looked at him. "Do you really want to be jealous with a baby?"

*********************************

He knew that the greening area where he lives is the best in the country, but he never noticed that there was such a big park nearby. On a lush prairie, there were dog walkers, kite-flyers, a family of young and old picnicking, watching the scenery, and there were also many cycling trails next to them.

Noin was pushing the stroller and enjoying the warm sunshine and refreshing breeze in the afternoon.

Zechs looked at his wife next to him and found that he hadn't seen her such a happy appearance for a long time. Well, he has to admit that sometimes it may be good to have a child in a family.

Noin took the baby out of the stroller. Maybe women are born to know how to take care of children. In the past two days, Noin has taken care of his nephew proficiently which is no longer surprised him.

"When was the last time we have a walk together? " Zechs asked suddenly while pushing the stroller for her.

Noin smiled slightly, "Not too long ago, it was on the last day of our honeymoon in the Gold Coast.”

So it's been so long? Zechs smiled with a little sorry. "I miss you so much, especially on those days when we can't see each other."

Noin looked at him and smiled faintly, "I miss you too."

He lowered his head and gave her a soft kiss...

Then the baby cried at the same time.

"This little guy..." Zechs stared at the baby who was holding on Noin's shoulders. Noin's attention was focused on the baby again.

"What's the matter my little one?" She hugged the child, rubbing his mouth with a tissue.

"Carry him. I am going to throw it and buy a bottle of water." She handed the baby to her husband next to her.

Zechs took the baby and stared at him with an expression of dissatisfaction.

"Your parents really pick the time. How would your mother know that we are on vacation?" The baby tried to move around in his hands.

"Do you want to play?" Zechs squatted down and laid the baby on the grass. "Come on, go and play by yourself."

The kid crawled around quickly. Zechs was pushing the stroller to follow him slowly. He was looking at the back of the kid and found that he looked a bit like Relena when she was a child. There was a sudden feeling of nostalgia in his mind.

Alphones sat down, pulled the flowers and grass on the ground with his fingers, and then crawled forward slowly. Zechs stopped behind him. He stretched and walked to the bench and sat down.

At the same time, a big dog ran towards the baby—

Al, who was not far in front of Zechs, was so scared and quickly crawled back to Zechs. He started crying.

"What's the matter, are you afraid of dogs?" Zechs picked up him and waved his hand to drive the dog away. "Hey, don't be afraid, the dog is gone." The baby hugged his neck tightly, tears were all over his shoulder.

"You have a father who is not afraid of explosion. How can you be afraid of a dog?" Zechs hugged the child tightly, patted him on his back to comfort him. He said in a relaxed tone, "Don't be afraid, Uncle will protect you. If you keep crying, your Aunt will scold me."

The child hugged his neck tightly. He whimpered and then calmed down slowly.

"That's my good boy." He raised his voice to comfort the baby. Suddenly, it turned out that Noin was standing behind him.

"Honey—"Obviously it was an accident, but he felt very guilty. He was about to consider how to explain the matter to his wife.

"Didn't you hug him well?" Unexpectedly, Noin was having a tolerant smiling face. She didn't put down the water in her hand, it seemed that she didn't mean to take the child.

With an apologetic smile, Zechs looked at Al in his arms. His tears were still rolling in his eyes. Zechs felt both guilty and love on him.

**************************************  
Zechs was reading military magazines in bed to pass the time. Noin was coaxing the baby to sleep in the next room. But why has it been so long?

He wanted to get out of bed to check it out. At the same time, Noin came in with the baby.

"What's the matter?" Zechs was a little disappointed seeing her still holding the baby in her arms. "Does this kid refuse to sleep alone?"

"Yes." Noin swept the child's back, "he cried as soon as I left."

"A baby acts like a baby." Looking away, Zechs picked up the magazine again.

"Same does his Uncle." Noin said sarcastically.

Zechs wanted to show his disapproval but he finally started reading the magazine again. "What are you going to do? You have to let him go to sleep."

Noin's eyes suddenly became very gentle, “Zechs, honey..." The tone of voice suddenly became frustrated.

"What can I help you, honey?" he returned a sweet smile for his wife’ sweet voice.

"Can you sleep in the study tonight?"

"What?" Zechs looked at Noin shockly.

"Al was scared by the dog in the afternoon, he is not daring to sleep alone." Noin mentioned this matter deliberately.

Zechs flinched. he also has to take the responsibility.

"So I will have to sleep with Al tonight." Without Zechs' consent, Noin had carried the baby to the bed.

"Do you really want me to go to sleep in another room?" He jumped out of bed with an expression of innocent. He pleaded and he looked even more pitiful than Little Al.

"Or I can sleep in the study if you sleep with him..."

"You know what I mean!" He frowned.

Noin looked sullen. With a sigh, she walked to Zechs and kissed him gently, "I promise to make up for you tomorrow, okay? I'll have to take care of Alphones tonight."

"Got it..." Zechs snorted heavily. He glanced up, stared at the baby on the bed who was ignoring them and playing with his little feet. He turned his face away, picked up the magazine and left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

是一個陽光普照的上午。當諾茵伸個懶腰張開眼睛時，才發現身邊的小寶寶不見了。她坐起來，有點緊張。同時間，花園傳來一陣孩子歡愉的笑聲。

望向窗外，薩古斯正跟孩子玩皮球。

咦…

她揉了揉眼睛，想要確定眼前景象是否真實。然後她用力扭了自己臉頰一下。痛呀— 那表示這不是夢？

薩古斯讓孩子坐在他對面，然後將球拋給他，孩子接到皮球後「嘻嘻」的笑，又向他丟回去。這只是很簡單的遊戲，但孩子已經玩得不弈樂乎。

「小朋友，看誰醒來了？」當薩古斯看到穿上睡袍走出花園的諾茵，便把小孩抱起來。

「你起得很早呢…」諾茵的語氣很溫和，但卻帶著懷疑的眼神。

「我想妳一定很累，所以連孩子醒了也不知道。」薩古斯仍抱著孩子，似乎沒意思要轉交給她，「艾爾還未吃早餐…因為我不會開奶。」

諾茵倏然笑了出來︰「好吧，讓我來。」

「我已經安排好今天的節目，」在進入屋內的同時，薩古斯用理所當然的語氣向諾茵說出他的計劃，「我們首先到香格里拉酒店吃午飯，然後再到市中心那間大型寵物店去吧。」

「寵物店？」

「幫這小子克服恐狗症。」薩古斯拍了拍孩子的頭，「我可不想讓孩子留下童年陰影。」

諾茵呆在一旁。她老公怎麼一夜之間好像成長了？她望著正用寶寶語言跟孩子說話的薩古斯，心中感到驚訝、懷疑和不可思議。

*******************

傍晚時分，剛哄完寶寶睡覺的諾茵呼了口氣關了書房的門。

就像為了彌補昨天的失誤，薩古斯今天一整天都努力的跟孩子玩耍。他抱孩子的手勢總算熟練了，艾爾在他手上也不反抗。

雖然到最後還是錯過了MISSION IMPOSSIBLE VII，但抱著孩子到商場閒逛也帶給他們無窮樂趣。為了幫助孩子消除對狗的恐懼，薩古斯在寵物店內花了很大耐性跟孩子一起與小狗玩耍。在購買嬰兒玩具時，也再沒有說出「他不是我的孩子」這些令人尷尬的說話了，這對他而言已經是很大的進步。

想到丈夫今天的表現，她笑了出來，然後突然感到有點內疚。自己的注意力也許太集中在寶寶身上了，所以她家裡那個難得見面的大孩子才會吃起醋來。她瞭解薩古斯的想法，很難得有休假，本來想要好好渡過的二人世界突然被破壞，任誰也會失望。

「帶孩子真累人—」有感而發，她一邊伸懶腰一邊走進房間。

打開房門，她聽到的是一陣悠揚的音樂，是她最愛的古典樂曲。

薩古斯站在她跟前，是個淡淡的笑容。然後，他彎身向她伸出手。

諾茵感到很驚訝，但仍然接受他跳舞的邀請。

「抱歉，我知道這是很難得的假期…」她想要向丈夫道歉，但薩古斯用食指輕輕按著她的嘴唇。

「偶爾享受帶孩子的樂趣也不錯。我不應該向妳抱怨。」他輕輕將她抱入懷，「我們仍然可以忙裡偷閒，享受我們的浪漫，不是嗎？」

諾茵笑了，她感激薩古斯有這種想法。然後兩個人的身影在柔和的音樂聲中合二為一…

*****

鈴鈴—

諾茵輕輕推開嘴巴正激烈活動的薩古斯，聲音夾雜著沉重的呼吸︰「電話…」

「不要理它。」薩古斯將諾茵準備拿起牀頭電話的手拉回來，牢牢將她按在牀上。

電話聲持續，而薩古斯則繼續將嘴唇移向她的鎖骨。

電話自動地接到留言信箱—

「哥哥，是我，」是莉莉娜的聲音，「我知道你在家，接電話吧。」

薩古斯和諾茵同時抬起頭來。諾茵把頭依靠向丈夫的肩膀上。要接電話嗎？

像代替他的回答一樣，他投下一個深深的長吻。

「哥哥，可以稍為停一下接個電話嗎？」莉莉娜在揚聲器中沒好氣的道。

他用鼻輕撫著妻子的耳朵，閒置的手靈活地遊獵到她的背部，完全無視電話中莉莉娜的說話。

「哥哥—」這次聲音有點激烈，然後是呼了口氣，「好吧，看來我是防礙你們了。我想說，我跟希羅提早回程了…你還有二十分鐘的時間，我們很快便到達你那裡—」

薩古斯稍稍將頭抬起來，一手拿起了聽筒︰「妳做事前從沒考慮對方的感受嗎？外交官大人？」聲音帶點怒氣。

諾茵首次聽到薩古斯以兄長的態度去教訓電話中的妹妹。她望著他，淡淡的一個苦笑。

「這任性的丫頭越來越不像樣，」掛線後薩古斯伏在枕頭上，「拜托人家做事也不會覺得不好意思。」

「別這樣，」諾茵輕輕的將他由身上推開，然後下牀準備去洗澡，「快去準備一下吧。」

他想拉著諾茵的手，但她很輕巧的避開了。

「好吧。」他這才起來，追趕著正進入浴室的妻子身後，「也許…我們可以先來水戰…」

「快去準備吧。」諾茵一個轉身關上門，就把跟隨後的薩古斯拒於門外。

***************************************

聽到門鈴，應門的是薩古斯。而站在門外的是莉莉娜跟希羅。

「抱歉哥哥，這次真的打擾你了。」莉莉娜掛著個不好意思的笑容，然後遞上了一盒手信，「是送給你的特產。」

將手信硬塞入哥哥手中，莉莉娜立即衝向抱著兒子的諾茵︰「寶貝—」

手信？她不是去開會嗎？薩古斯望著盒上「旅遊最佳手信」幾個大字，呆著了。

「辛苦你了。」希羅站在門外，他仍舊是那種目無表情，但語氣竟帶點幸災樂禍的味道，「孩子出生後很久沒試過兩個人外出—」

「兩個人外出？」薩古斯雙手抖擻，禮物盒頓時被他握得破碎。他緊握拳頭，閃出殺人光芒的雙眸盯著進入屋內的希羅背影︰「我要殺死你…」

「艾爾，有沒有想念媽媽？」由嫂子手中接過寶寶，莉莉娜緊緊抱著他，「嫂嫂謝謝妳照顧他。」然後她轉向薩古斯，是個溫柔的笑容，「哥哥，這兩天辛苦你了。」

看到妹妹一臉抱歉，已經握起拳頭正準備從後襲擊希羅的薩古斯又生氣不下。他重重呼了口氣，搖了搖頭。

「那麼我們也要回去了。」希羅想要接過孩子。但小艾爾拉著媽媽的衣服不放，發出低咕的聲音不肯讓爸爸抱。

「快過來爸爸這裡。」希羅拉起伏在莉莉娜肩上的孩子，豈料孩子立即由低咕轉為不耐煩的哭叫。

「別這樣，希羅。」莉莉娜緊抱孩子別過身去，「他不肯跟你。」

莉莉娜說出了一句很大殺傷力的說話，希羅頓時一臉死灰。薩古斯望著皺起眉一臉尷尬又不滿的希羅，內心竊笑。一個落井下石的念頭閃過，他走到莉莉娜背後，對著寶寶張開雙手︰「來，小艾爾，要到舅舅這裡來嗎？」

小艾爾展開雙手，順從的任由薩古斯將他抱起來。

在場的希羅和莉莉娜瞠目結舌，寶寶竟伏在薩古斯懷中啜起手指，一幅悠然自得的樣子。

薩古斯滿意的笑了。

他昨晚在書房可沒有白過。他棟起牀板思考一個兩全其美的方法，到最後發現，主動親近小朋友是最好的辦法。既可以在老婆臉前展露成熟的風範，又可以跟孩子融洽相處，還可以乘機讓孩子玩累了早早睡覺 — 剩下來的就是成人時間了…

〈這三天的辛勞果然沒有白費！〉看到孩子乖巧和順的伏在自己肩上，再望望一臉驚訝的希羅，薩古斯嘴角上揚，壓抑著自己想要爆笑的情緒，刻意低沉的發出輕蔑的笑聲︰「孩子雖小，也懂得分辨好人壞人啊。」

「你這混蛋…」希羅瞄起眼睛，咬牙切齒的低聲咒罵著。他的兒子怎可以在「敵人」臉前令自己丟臉？他走到大舅子跟前，張開雙手，「艾爾，快過來這裡—」

孩子看到希羅的臉，竟然別過臉去。

諾茵忍浚不已，連莉莉娜也忍不住笑起來︰「哥哥真厲害！短短三天便俘虜艾爾的心了。」

「過來吧艾爾—」聽到莉莉娜的說話，希羅本來目無表情的臉上增添了點點怒氣。

「走開吧希羅，你那張死灰臉把孩子嚇著了—」背向兩位女士的薩古斯刻意用平和的語氣說話，但卻向希羅拋出一個挑釁的眼神。

「我要殺死你—」

諾茵望著在吵吵鬧鬧的兩人，跟莉莉娜相對而笑了。

「其實那個會議只開了一天，我可以早點回來接走艾爾。」莉莉娜俏俏的在諾茵耳邊說話，「要你們額外花兩天時間幫我照顧孩子，真是不好意思。」

「我不是說了沒關係嗎？」諾茵掩著半邊嘴巴，也靜俏俏的回應，「妳跟希羅兩個人玩得高興吧？」

「妳介紹的那間法國菜館真是一流，我吃了兩客甜品呢。」回想起那個味道，莉莉娜滿足的笑了。然後，她不無懷疑的望著諾茵，「我知道你們很難才可以一起申請休假。把艾爾留下來，哥哥一定很反感吧。」

「別擔心別擔心，」諾茵亳不介懷，「這是讓你哥哥作個預習的好機會。」

「預習？難不成—」

諾茵按著莉莉娜的嘴巴︰「才不是，不過…覺得也許是時候要個孩子了。」

「好啊~」莉莉娜興奮的呼叫，「嫂子妳快點生個孩子，到時候也讓我幫忙照顧他！」

「甚麼？」本來在爭吵不休的薩古斯和希羅同時作出反應。兩個男人望著兩個女人，表情一瞬間僵硬了。

長假的第三天，新的議題在卑斯賴多家牽起一陣討論熱潮。是很熱鬧的一夜呢。

** English version **

It was a sunny morning. When Noin stretched and opened her eyes, she realized that the baby beside her was not on the bed. She sat up with a little nervous. At the same time, there was a joyous laughter from the baby in the garden.

Looking out the window, Zechs was playing a ball with Alphones.

She rubbed her eyes and tried to determine if it was real. She twisted her cheek hardly. It hurt - did that mean this was not a dream?

Zechs let Alphones to sit opposite and then threw the ball to him. After receiving the ball, the baby laughed and threw it back to him. This was just a very simple game but the baby has enjoyed it.

"Kid, see who is awake?" When Zechs saw Noin walking out of the garden in her nightgown, he picked up the child.

"You got up early..." Noin's tone was gentle, but her eyes were suspicious.

"I think you must be very tired, so you don’t even know that the baby wakes up." Zechs still carried the baby with any sign to pass him to her, "Al hasn't eaten breakfast yet...because I don’t know how to make the formula."

Noin smiled, "No problem, let me do it."

"I have a plan for today." As he entered the house, Zechs shared his plan to Noin in a natural tone. "We will have lunch in the Shangri-La Hotel, and then we go to the pet shop in downtown.”

"Pet shop?"

"We need to help this kid overcome the Dogphobia." Zechs patted the child's head. "I don't want him to leave a shadow."

Noin was surprised for her husband’s change. He seemed grow up just overnight. She looked at Zechs who was talking to the child in the baby's language. She felt incredible.

*******************

In the evening, Noin put the baby to sleep in the study.

Just like to make up for yesterday's mistakes, Zechs played hard with the kid all day today. He finally knew how to carry the baby properly and Alphones did not resist in his arm anymore.

Although they missed the MISSION IMPOSSIBLE VII, hanging out in the mall with a kid also brought them endless fun. In order to help Al eliminate the fear of dogs, Zechs spent a lot of patience in the pet shop to play with him and the puppies. When buying baby toys, he never said the embarrassing words like "he is not my child" anymore. This was a great improvement for him.

Thinking of her husband's performance today, she smiled and suddenly felt a little guilty. Her attention may be too focused on the baby, so the "eldest child" in her family would become jealous. She understood Zechs’ feeling. It was not easy to have a day off together. His plan for a romantic holiday was suddenly destroyed and of course he would be disappointed.

"Bringing a child is really tiring." She walked into the bedroom while stretching. She heard her favourite classical music when opening the door.

Zechs stood before her with a faint smile. Then he bent over and reached out to her. Noin was surprised but still accepted his invitation to dance.

" I am sorry for not having a romantic holiday with you..." She wanted to apologize but Zechs gently pressed her lips with his finger.

"It's good to enjoy the fun of bringing a kid too. I shouldn't complain to you, honey." He gently embraced her, "We can still take a break and enjoy our romance, right?"

Noin smiled and she was grateful that Zechs had this idea. Then the two figures merged into one in the soft music...

*****

There was a phone call.

Noin pushed Zechs gently whose mouth was moving over her body, her voice mixed with heavy breathing, "Phone..."

"Ignore it." Zechs pulled back her who was about to pick up the bedside phone and pressed her to the bed firmly.

The call continued but Zechs continued to move his lips to his wife's collarbone.

The call is automatically received in the voice mail box.

"Brother, it's me," it was Relena’s voice, "I know you are at home, please pick up the phone."

Zechs and Noin looked up at the same time. Noin leaned her head on her husband's shoulder and looked at him as if asking “Do you want to answer the phone?”

As if to answer this question, he gave her a deep long kiss.

"Milliardo, can you stop for a while to answer the call?" Relena said in a sullen voice through the speaker.

He stroked his wife's ears with his nose, his idle hands move to her back, completely ignoring Relena on the phone.

"Brother—" The voice was a bit intense this time and then she exhaled, "Well, it seems that I am hindering you. I want to say that I have returned earlier with Heero... You still have twenty minutes, we are heading to you—"

Zechs raised his head slightly, and picked up the phone finally, "Have you ever considered the other person's feelings before doing something? Your highness?" His voice was a little angry.

This is the first time Zechs used the attitude of a brother to talk to his sister. Noin looked at him with a sigh.

"Relena is getting less consideration to the others," Zechs fell on the pillow after hanging up the phone, " She should at least show her appreciation when asking someone for help."

"Come on," Noin pushed him away from her gently. Then she got out of bed to take a bath, "Go get ready now."

He wanted to take Noin's hand, but she avoided it lightly.

"Okay." He got up and went after his wife who was entering the bathroom, "Maybe...we can have a water fight..."

"Go and get ready." Noin turned around and closed the door, shutting out Zechs from the bathroom.

***************************************

It was Zechs answered the doorbell. When he open the door, Relena and Heero were standing outside. 

"Sorry, my dear brother, I know it is really disturbed you this time." Relena smiled embarrassedly and then she handed a box of souvenirs to him, "It's a specialty for you."

Pushing the souvenir into her brother's hand, Relena immediately went to Noin who was carrying her son, "My little Alphones—"

Souvenir? Didn't she go to a meeting? Zechs stared at the words "Best Gift" on the box.

"Thank you." Heero still stood outside the door. His facial expression was still expressionless, but his tone was a little gloating, "we haven't tried a romantic dating for a long time after the child was born—"

"A romantic dating?" Zechs was angry and the gift box was suddenly broken by him. He clenched his fists and his murderous eyes staring at the back of Heero who entered the house, "I will kill you..."

"Al, did you miss mummy?" Relena took the baby from her sister-in-law. She hugged him tightly. " My dearest sister-in-law, thank you so much for taking care of him." Then she turned to her brother with a smile, "My dearest brother, I know it should be hard for you these 3 days. Thank you so much.”

Hearing the gratitude from his sister, Zechs who had already clenched his fist and was about to attack Heero from behind, was no longer angry. He sighed heavily and shook his head.

"OK, we have to go home then." Heero wanted to take the kid from Relena. But Little Al hold his mother's clothes tightly and made a voice to refuse his father.

"Come here, come to Daddy." Heero tried to carry him from Relena, but unexpectedly Alphones turned from muttering to crying.

"Just leave him to me, Heero." Relena hugged the kid and didn't turn around. "He does not want your carry."

Relena uttered a very lethal word and Herro’s face suddenly became red. Zechs looked at Herro who was with an embarrassed face. There was a thought suddenly falling into his head. He walked to his sister and opened his arms to the baby, "Come on, Al, do you want to come to Uncle?"

Little Alphones stretched out his hands and let Zechs picked him up from his mother.

Heero and Relena were dumbfounded. And the baby fell in Zechs’ arms and put his finger into his mouth. He looked enjoyable.

Zechs smiled with satisfaction.

He was not in vain in the study last night. He thought about a way to get the best solution. In the end, he found that the best way is to get close to kid. It could show the mature of him in front of his wife as well as get along with the kid. Once there was an opportunity to let the baby go to bed early, there would be an adult time....

He did not waste the chance and finally there was a return for his hardworking. Alphones was leaning on his shoulder obediently and looked enjoyable. Zechs looked at Heero who was shock. He just couldn’t help but the corners of his mouth raised. He tried very hard to suppress the laugh and spoke in a low and contemptuous voice, "Even though Al is a baby, he knows how to distinguish between good and bad people."

"You bastard..." Heero cursed him in a low voice. His son could not embarrass him before his enemy. He walked to his brother-in-law and opened his arm to the kid and instructed, "Al, come here—"

When Alphones saw Heero, he turned his face away.

Noin couldn't help but laughed, and even Relena couldn't help laughing: "You are amazing, brother! Alphones becomes your fans in just three days."

"Come on, Al—" Heero asked again with a little anger.

"Go away Heero, your face scared the kid." Zechs who turned his back to the two ladies, spoke in a calm tone, but threw a provocative look at Heero.

"I will kill you."

Noin looked at the two people who were going to make an argument. She smiled to Relena.

"Actually, the meeting only lasted one day. I can come back earlier to pick up Al." Relena said, "I'm sorry to ask you to spend two extra days to help me take care of him."

"Didn't I say it's okay?" Noin responded quietly, "Did you and Heero have a good time?"

"The French restaurant you recommended is really good. I have two sets of dessert." Relena smiled contentedly. Then she looked at Noin with gratitude, "I know it's not easy for you two to apply for vacation together. It must be disturbed to look after Alphones."

"No worry," Noin didn't mind at all, "This is a good childcare lesson for your brother. He has to prepare about it."

"Prepare? Do you mean—"

Noin covered Relena’s mouth and stopped her to speak loudly, "No, I just think it might be a good time to have a baby."

"That’s really a good idea." Relena exclaimed, "Lucrezia, hurry up and give birth to a baby. And this time I will take care of him!"

"What?" Zechs and Heero who had been arguing, reacted at the same time. The two men looked at the two women with shock.

On the third day of the long holiday, a new topic was raised out in the Peacecraft family. It was a very lively night.


End file.
